A Musician's Heart
by Cocofoshosho
Summary: AU - Percy Jackson is the frontman of the not-so-well known band "Camp Half Blood." Annabeth Chase is an architect dating the up-and-coming country artist Luke Castellan. When a good friend dies, Annabeth and Percy take a trip to Long Island for the service, and what ensues is just... Rated T for language and possible innuendos. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Introductions I

_Percy POV_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I roll over and blearily glance at my alarm clock as it alerts me to the beginning of my day. Gods, who even gets up at six in the morning anymore? I haven't been up this early since I graduated high school. I throw a fist at the stupid machine in hopes I'd turn it off. Of course, no such luck, even after several attempts. With a sigh, I reach over and unplug it from the wall socket. Some people call me lazy; I call it working smarter, not harder. Although my friends probably wouldn't call me smart in even the loosest sense, unless it comes to music. Then I'm unstoppable.

Let me catch you up real fast: My name is Perseus Jackson, although nobody ever calls me that. I usually go by Percy. I'm a twenty-three year old musician extraordinaire, frontman of Camp Half Blood, the band my best friends, Grover Underwood and Nico DiAngelo, and I established our freshman year in high school. We started out in Nico's basement with some of his dad's old synthesizers from the eighties. Me, being a pianist, instantly started spitting out some sick tunes on the old dinosaurs. Grover had quit piano lessons a long time beforehand, but still remembered enough to be proficient. Nico had no interest in them, preferring to jam on his ragtag imitation of a drum set. He had enough to get us going, though, and it was a done deal from there. We haven't exactly taken off yet, but in the last four years, we've managed to get some stuff on iTunes. So that's pretty sweet.

We all live in the apartment Nico's dad bought for him here in New York City. His dad used to be in a band himself (we call him "Hades," as that was his stage name back in the day) and is our most avid supporter. He's helped us out a lot, from new instruments and technology to pulling strings at recording studios. You could say he's well known and definitely well off. However, I suspect one of the biggest reasons he's supported Nico so much is because of Nico's sister's death a few years back. Bianca was in a terrible car accident on her way to an art exposition in early January. Hades (who wasn't as chill of a guy back then) had forbidden her from entering her own work into the contest, but she did it anyway. He was livid when he found out she went behind his back and explicitly grounded her from going to that expo, event though her work had won and was being featured in it. Needless to say, they got into a very heated argument, where she claimed he never supported anything she was passionate about and to just let her have this one chance at happiness. She left, slamming the door behind her, and drove to the expo. And you know what happened next. Of course, her death rocked the DiAngelo household pretty hard, and Hades blamed himself. Since then, he's been almost too supportive of everything Nico's done, from school Christmas concerts to our band. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

So that's where I'm at, as I sit up in bed and rub my hand over my face to help wake myself up and wipe drool off my face. Still partially sleepy, I trudge over to the bathroom to see if I can make myself presentable at six in the effing morning. When I get to the bathroom, I flick on the lights and immediately regret it. "OH GODS!" I shout as I slap a hand over my eyes and fumble for light switch again. "OH GODS IT'S TOO DAMN BRIGHT!" I finally feel the switch and flip it to the off position. I wait a little bit and turn the lights back on now that I'm better prepared for the brightness. I squint as I look in the mirror over the sink. Is that really how my face looks? "This is why I can't do mornings," I mumble as I squirt some toothpaste on my toothbrush. As I brush my teeth, I belatedly wonder if I woke Grover and Nico up with my shouting. Meh, they can go back to sleep. I finish brushing my teeth and opt for a shower to calm my unruly shaggy jet black hair. I briefly consider making my shower cold to wake myself up, then decide it's too early for that shit.

Ten minutes later, I'm redressed in my favorite pair of grey sweatpants, black Nike socks, an old long sleeved T-shirt from high school and my official CHB pullover. I grab one of the blue chocolate chip muffins that my mom baked for me (blue's my all-time favorite color) from the counter in our kitchenette, slip on my kicks and walk out the door.

I still can't believe that my mom's boyfriend expects me to be up this early on a normal day. I mean, Paul's a nice guy, but he's nowhere near as young as I am and thus doesn't remember how much sleep I need. He called a few days ago and asked me to meet him at a small bistro a few blocks down the road from my old house, which is about a mile or two away from where I live now, at seven in the morning. I take a bite out of my muffin while I fumble in my pocket for the keys to my white Ford Ranger. My mom got it for me back in high school, and since it still runs fine, I don't see a reason to get rid of it. I unlock the door and slide in the driver's seat. "Oh shit, that's cold," I hiss when I feel the cold leather seat beneath me. I start up my truck and back out of the apartment complex's parking lot. I finish my muffin as I navigate through the streets of New York, looking for the Boxing Street Bistro. I finally get to it around 6:50, and pull into the lot next to Paul's Prius. I always wonder why he hasn't gotten a manlier car yet. Oh well, not my problem.

I stroll into the bistro, brushing the crumbs of my pre-breakfast snack off of myself. I find Paul reading a newspaper near a corner next to the front window and walk up to his table. He sees me when I'm about halfway there and smiles, beckoning me over. I pull out the chair opposite him and fold my tall frame into it as one of the waitresses, a sassy, middle-aged woman named Keesha, comes over to pour us coffee. "Actually, could I have hot chocolate?" I ask as she lifts my cup up. I've never had a taste for coffee.

She sets my cup back down and picks up Paul's as she says, "In all my days workin' here, you the only boy your age who don't ever want no coffee." She smiles at me and I return it. "You ain't changed none, have you?" she asks me. Mom used to bring me here all the time before school. Then, when I drove myself, I'd come by myself. Either way, Keesha would always be my waitress. "Oh, you know me, Keesh," I laugh as I tip back in my chair. She sets Paul's cup back down, picks mine up again, and then makes her way back over to the counter. I turn my attention over to Paul.

"Morning, Paul," I grin. He sets down his paper and easily smiles back. "G'morning, Percy. I hope this wasn't too early for you."

"Ah, nah, man. It's nothing," I shrug. He gives me a sideways look, and I cave. "Okay, yeah, it was a little early, but here I am." I pause as Keesha comes back with my hot chocolate. She winks at me as she sets it on the table. She hands us two menus and strides off again. I grab a spoon and poke at the extra whipped cream on the top of my drink.

"She's sweet on you," Paul observes as he opens his menu. I nod as another smile stretches across my face and grab the other menu. "Yeah, Keesh has been working here for gods know how long. When Mom first started bringing me here in the mornings, she would always demand to be our waitress. Since then, she's been taking care of us. She even remembers to put in a little blue tint to my food," I recall, perusing the list of food items. All were delicious, I might add. We're silent for a few minutes until Keesha comes back with her notepad.

"What can I getchyall?" she asks, her pen hovering over the paper. I motion for Paul to go first, and he orders a bearclaw. Keesha scribbles it down and turns to me. I decide on two chocolate chip pancakes and an extra glass of chocolate milk. Keesh smiles as she finishes taking our order and strolls off toward the counter again.

"Speaking of Mom," I continue, and Paul looks at me. "How are you two doing?" I had just talked to her last week, and things were "simply smashing," as she put it. Mom is crazy about him. Paul folds his hands. "Well, Percy, that's what I called you here about. I had planned to eat first then talk, but we'll cut to the chase." Suddenly my stomach feels like it has dropped out of me. Was she in an accident? No. Wait, surely Paul isn't dumping my mom? There's no way he can do that. As I jump to all the worst conclusions I can think of, Paul goes on, "Now, don't jump to all the worst conclusions you can think of. This should turn out well, hopefully. I simply wanted to ask you for your mother's hand in marriage."

Well that wasn't what I was expecting at all. My jaw drops as I stare at him. He wants to marry my mom! That's...this is...wow, Paul and Mom, wow. Okay. I realize that Paul is waiting for me to say something. His brows are furrowed as he tries to discern my reaction. My mouth opens and closes like a damn fish as I try to figure out what to say. "Oh gods, Paul, that's great!" I splutter, starting to grin, "Wow, she's going to be so surprised! That's great!" He visibly relaxes and a smile takes over his face. I'm surprised he asked me first, but I'm glad he did. We start to talk about the bigger details of a wedding as our food comes out. I give Keesha a grateful smile when I notice the hue of my pancakes. She winks at me again and says, "Now, if there's anything else I can getchyall, y'all just let me know, y'hear?" Paul and I both nod, smiles still plastered on both our faces.


	2. Introductions II

_Annabeth's POV_

I hear Luke's alarm clock go off as I walk in the door, returning from my run. Some people think me crazy for getting up at 5:30 to exercise, but I don't mind. At least Luke lives in a good neighborhood here in San Francisco. I'd hate to run around, say, New York City or something. I close the door and hear Luke shuffle over to the bedroom doorframe. I smile at him as he runs a hand through his short blond hair. "Good morning," I beam at him, and he returns my smile. "I'll never know how you get out of bed so damn early," he mutters. I laugh and walk over to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I open the freezer and take out some hashbrowns, my personal favorite. "Hashbrowns sound okay?" I call as I reach for the electric skillet. I turn to look at him now leaning up against one of the chairs in the kitchen. He stifles a yawn. "Yeah, babe, sounds great." I put the skillet on the counter and plug it in as he comes up to me and hugs me from behind. "Oh gross, you're still sweaty!" he cries, letting go of me. I laugh. "Of course I am, silly! I haven't showered yet; I'm making your breakfast," I add, making a face at him as I dump the bag of hashbrowns into the skillet. He feigns gagging as he goes to the pantry to fetch vegetable oil to make the hashbrowns with. I smack him with a spatula when he returns. "Hey!" he laughs, putting his hands up to fend off another whack, "I was just saying!" I smile and roll my eyes, turning my attention back to breakfast.

There certainly are upsides to dating a country music star like Luke. He is very sweet and can always make me smile. Although I don't get to see him much when he's on tour, I still stay with him and happily await his return. I trust him to stay true to me while he's away, and I can honestly say that I believe he's clean, even if the tabloids try to twist his actions. He's set to have another short tour coming up pretty soon.

"So I was thinking," Luke starts, taking a seat in the chair he had been leaning up against. I tilt my head in his direction so he knows I'm listening as I stir the hashbrowns. He continues, "So you know I'll be having that tour next week, right?" I nod and he goes on. "Well, I was wondering if, since you've just finished a project and will be off for a while, if you'd maybe like to come with me? It's only about two weeks long. I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering if you would...?" He trails off and turns his hopeful gaze up to me as I turn completely to face him. It was true that I'd just finished a huge project for a local law firm (I am a highly renowned architect; I love what I do and do it well) and would be off for a few weeks. I wanted to go, I really wanted to, but we had discussed this in the first stages of our relationship. A strand of my curly blond hair has escaped from my ponytail. I tuck it behind my ear and say, "Luke, I thought you wanted to keep our relationship away from the public eye? I think a tour might ruin my anonymity." I watch him closely. He shrugs and replies, "I changed my mind. It's been almost a year, Annabeth, and I'm ready to show off the pretty, smart girl I've snagged to call my own." A smile lazily graces his face as he stands. "Besides, it'll be fun! You'll love tours. You can even pick the local bands that will precede my performance," he bargains. I can't keep the smile from my face as I finally cave in. "Okay, okay, I'm in."

He whoops and snatches me in close for a kiss. I giggle as I push his face away. "Luke, breakfast!"

"Right, right. How about I finish while you shower?" he offers.

"That...sounds great, actually. Thanks, baby," I keep smiling as I sashay away to the bathroom.

I don't take long in the shower and redress in my softest pair of skinny jeans, green T-shirt and grey Puma socks. I return to the kitchen to find the hashbrowns done and Luke pouring each of us a glass of chocolate milk. I smile at him, my heart filled with happiness, and we sit to eat our breakfast.

***~One week later~***

"Are you just about ready, babe?" Luke calls as I finish packing my last bag for the trip. We're going to be gone for two weeks and some-odd days, so I want to be well prepared. "Yeah, just a second!" I shout back as I zip up my suitcase. I haul it out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. As Luke comes in to grab my bag, I realize I left my phone on my nightstand. "I just need to grab my phone, then we'll be on our way," I promise, giving him a peck on the lips as he goes to pack my suitcase on the tour bus.

I grab it and instinctively look at the screen. My mother tried to call me in the short time I was away from it. She calls quite frequently, actually, wanting to know how I am, how my relationship with Luke is, etcetera. She still lives in New York City, working in the Empire State Building, so she doesn't get to see me much. I call her back quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, it's me. You tried to call?"

"Yes, actually. Do you remember one of those boys you went to summer camp with? Leo Valdez?"

Of course I remember Leo. Who didn't? He was a character, with his fiery spirit and natural adeptness with all things mechanical. Not to mention his hilarious sense of humor. He knew how to lighten the mood. Last I heard, he was engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Calypso. She went to camp with us too. "Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"Honey, you might want to sit down." Mom's tone darkens. I immediately take her advice and drop to the couch in the livingroom. I see Luke reenter and make a sweep around the house for things he might have forgotten.

"You know how he enlisted with the Marines, right?" she continues.

"Yeah, he was just deployed recently, wasn't he?"

"Annabeth, he isn't coming home." Mom didn't beat around the bush. I'm suddenly glad I sat down, as the news hits me hard and leaves me breathless.

"What? What happened?" I whisper, feeling my chest constrict. Luke comes back into the room and motions for me to hurry up, but I ignore him.

"He got radioed to change positions, and his truck hit a land mine. At least, that's what they're telling the family. None of the men in that truck made it."

I'm silent as I take in the news. Oh gods, Leo's gone. It just doesn't seem possible. He was so full of energy; how can he just be gone? Tears start to stream down my face. Luke stops what he's doing and comes to my side, anxious at my change in attitude. I can't look at him. Gods, Leo. He always said he'd enlist and come back with a purple heart. And he was going to get married when he came back -

"Calypso! What about Calypso?" I ask in a rush. "How is she?"

"I don't know, honey. I didn't think it was my place to ask when Leo's parents called."

The room is spinning. My head hurts. "When's the funeral, Mom?"

"Friday. As in tomorrow, Friday. There isn't anything left of Leo to bury" - I can hear her voice tighten - "so the family is just having a memorial service at the campground you all used to go to."

Friday. Tomorrow. I have to be there. "Okay, thanks for calling, Mom."

"Are you okay?" she asks before I can hang up.

"I'm fine. I love you, Mom," I finish softly.

"I love you too, baby. If you can swing a visit, I'd love to see you while you're here."

"Okay. See you later."

"Buh-bye, honey."

I can't even press the END CALL icon on my phone. Luke has his arm around me and is trying to say something. I turn to him and try to focus. "...happened?"

Tears keep falling down my face as I try to answer. "I - I have to go to New York."

His face twists in surprise. "We've got a show there next Friday. How's that?" I shake my head. "No, Luke, I have to go now. Leo's dead." He looks confused, and I remember that I really haven't told Luke much about myself, let alone anyone close to me. I know that we've been together almost a year now, but I just haven't found a good time to bring any of it up. I try not to say anything, as I know he doesn't really have anyone close anymore. His mom spiraled into dementia not long after he was born, and his dad left soon after. I shake my head again. "I'll meet you at the New York show. I have to be at his funeral."

Luke pouts. "You'll miss the whole tour! Why can't you just visit his family after?"

This is one of the downsides to dating a country music star like Luke. He can be insensitive at times, and more than a little pushy.

"You know I can't do that," I say as I exhale and stand up. I grab my car keys and walk outside to the tour bus. Luke follows.

"Annabeth, come on. It'll be fine! I'll make some sort of acknowledgement on stage that Friday and we'll go visit his family together." He tries to plead with me, but I'm set.

"Luke, please. I want to go with you, but I need to go to Leo's funeral. It's important to me," I try to reason, but his face contorts.

"But this tour is important for me! For us!"

"This is different - "

"Fine. Ditch me for some other guy. I don't care."

"That's not what I'm doing, Luke, and you know it."

"I don't even know the guy and I'm supposed to just let you jet to New York to see his family?"

"Luke, Leo was one of my friends at summer camp - "

"Oh, I'll bet he was."

"Why are you being so difficult? He's dead!"

"Then what are you in a hurry for? He's not going anywhere!"

And that was it. I opened the undercarriage doors of the bus and pulled my suitcase out. "I'll see you in New York, Luke," I say coldly, and turn to get my car. He's instantly contrite and tries to grab my hand. "That was insensitive, I'm sorry. Annabeth, I'm - "

"Save it, Luke. I'll see you in New York," I repeat, unlocking the driver side door of my Pontiac Grand Am. I slide my suitcase into the passenger seat.

"Annabeth - " Luke tries again, but I cut him off, closing the glossy red door and starting the engine. He stops talking and watches me pull out of the driveway and drive toward the airport.


	3. Services and Stupidity

_Percy's POV_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I groan as I wake up to the sound of someone violently beating down my door. I look over at my clock that I actually remembered how to reprogram after I plugged it back in. 5:57 in the effing morning.

The pounding continues. "WHAT?" I shout, throwing my blankets off of me and swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I swipe at my face as Grover and Nico rush into my room.

"What the hell do you two want?" I bark, more than a little irritated at my friends. There was nothing important at this time of the morning.

"Perce," Grover starts, his voice tight. I remove my hand from my face and take a good look at him. Even with only the light from my alarm clock, I can tell he's been crying. I snap my attention over to Nico who, though he isn't crying, is still a mess. I start to stand, suddenly wary.

"Perce," Grover says again, swallowing, "Leo Valdez is gone."

"Well I know that. He was deployed, what, two, three months ago?"

"No Percy," Nico cuts in, "He's dead."

Oh. The information rocks me back to sitting on the bed. Oh gods, I went to school with Leo. I graduated with him. He was always going on about that girlfriend of his and how he was going to marry her someday. He was funny, and although he didn't always have it all, he kept a good attitude. He was on the varsity football squad, I recall. He was also the manager for the swim team in high school, and he and I had talked a lot then. I'd tease him about changing my stats, and he'd joke that he'd make me even slower on paper. We were pretty good friends.

"Oh gods. Leo," I murmur, not quite believing it. I look up at my friends again, and the news hits me again. "How - ?"

"Land mine," Nico answers. "No survivors."

I pause to take that in. "And when's the funeral?"

"Well," Nico rubs the back of his neck, tilting his head forward so his shaggy black hair falls in his face. "There won't be much of a funeral, since there isn't anything left of him. There is a memorial, though, at a camp he used to go to in the summer. It's this afternoon."

I take in a deep breath and let it out again. "Leo... Shit." I pass a hand over my face again. "How's Calliope? No, Calypso?" I ask as an afterthought. I'm pretty sure they were engaged before he left.

"I dunno, Perce," Grover whimpers. I look at Nico, who shakes his head. I sigh and sit for a moment longer. Then I stand. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to his memorial."

"I didn't know him all that well; I'd feel out of place if I went," Nico says. I nod and look at Grover. "Juniper knew him better than I did, so I'm going with her," he replies to my unspoken question. I nod at him like I did to Nico and hug them both at once. They put their arms around me and we just stand there for a minute. Then we disband, and they turn to leave.

I sit back down on my bed and glance again at my clock. 6:26. Funny how things can change so quickly. I lean and reach over to the other side of my bed to grab my laptop and make arrangements for this afternoon, tonight and later on in the week. I doubt that I'll feel like driving after the service and I'll want alone time for a while, so I rent a cabin near the campground. The cabin is one of many that I could choose from, but this certain cabin was one that Mom and I used to stay in sometimes for vacations. It has sentimental value, and is away from all the other cabins. Well, except for one, but that doesn't matter. After I book the cabin, I look up directions to the campground. As I print them out, I start to pack for a week's stay.

***~A few hours later~***

As I drive down to the service, I can't help but want to write a song for Leo. Song writing has always been an outlet for me, but nothing is coming to me as I navigate the twisty roads leading to his summer camp. I didn't even bother looking up the name of the place. I should've done that. I sigh and turn up the radio. I decide I want to listen to country, Leo's favorite genre, and so I switch the stations. The new single by Luke Castellan filters through.

_Girl, you got the beat right_  
><em>Killin' in your Levi's...<em>

The guy was quickly getting popular, even outside of country. His tunes were catchy, and he was good-looking according to several of the magazines in the cashiers' alleys in the local WalMart. They always speculated on his love life and if he was promiscuous. Supposedly, he's taken, but no one's ever found out by whom. Meh, who even cares?

_We don't have to go home,_  
><em>We can leave the night on,<em>  
><em>We can leave the night on...<em>

I finally pull into Camp Jupiter, which is apparently the name of Leo's camp. I park with all the other cars and meander through the gates. I follow the sound of voices and crying into a small gymnasium. I see several tables set up with pictures of Leo, his achievements, and home videos playing from a small projector onto a stark white wall. Through the hordes of people, I see his parents. Well, he was adopted as an orphan, so they weren't his biological parents, but they loved him all the same. I remember that Leo got his steelwork and mechanical skills from his mother. They look pretty good, given the circumstances. I gaze at all the memorabilia. There are so many pictures of Leo, smiling and happy, that for a moment I can believe that he's not actually gone and this is one of his little pranks he loves so much. Then I come across a ring of his, the state championship football ring he earned our senior year. Gods, he was one helluva runningback. He more or less carried us to that championship and won it all. He wore that ring everywhere he went. And now he can't. I move on and pick up a picture of him from homecoming that same year. He has one arm around Calypso, his date, and the other is extended in a fist pump. He is hollering, a huge smile on his face, and she's smiling and laughing at him. He was crowned the king, to no one's surprise but his own. I smile at the picture. He was so selfless, and everyone loved him. I put the photo down and go to take a seat in the bleachers until the ceremony begins. I look for Grover and his girlfriend, but I can't find them. I find an empty area towards the middle in the left section of the bleachers and quickly claim my spot, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. As I wait for the service to start, I think more about Leo and the good old days of high school when I notice a woman about my age come up the bleachers. I stare at her as she makes her way up, looking for an empty seat. She sees one next to me and makes her way over.

"May I sit here?" she asks, and I can only nod. As she sits down, I can't help but gawk. The girl's gorgeous. She's got princess curls cascading down past her shoulders. She's wearing a simple black dress that flatters her beautiful figure. She's wearing bright red lipstick, and the vibrancy contrasts in an elegant way with her outfit.

Gods, I'm such a creeper. Checking out girls at funerals? What a new low, Jackson. I suddenly wonder if this is Calypso. I can no more than think the thought than the girl next to me breathes, "Oh, Calypso..." I look over to where she's looking and notice a different girl standing by Leo's parents. She's pretty, but not as pretty as the girl next to me. She looks exotic, but I have no idea where she could be from. She doesn't seem to be in very good shape. I can hardly blame her.

A large man approaches them, and they all embrace him. "Chiron..." the girl beside me says, and I quickly snap my attention over towards her. Her hand covers her mouth and tears begin to fill her eyes. I want to say something, anything, to help, but nothing comes to mind. I look away and drop my head. I hear her rummage in a small purse she brought with her, but I don't look to see what she's digging for. A few moments later, I see the large man - Chiron, I guess - escort the family and Calypso to their reserved spots in the front of the bleachers. Once he seats them, he goes to take his place behind the podium located in the middle of the gym. He places his hands on either side of it, gripping the sides tightly. Just that simple act makes the entire crowd silent. I look over to my side again, and the girl is leaning forward, her eyes brimming with tears, seemingly expectant for what Chiron was about to say.

"The only thing going through my mind," Chiron starts, and I turn my attention back to him, "is that this isn't real. I'll wake up any minute and heave a sigh of relief that this is not real and go about my normal day. I'll go back to planning this year's summer camp and getting things ready for it, just like I always do this time of the year.

"Unfortunately," he continues, heaving a sigh, "this is not a dream. Leo... It's hard to believe that he won't be coming home. Not in a million years would I have ever thought I'd outlive him, as I'm sure several of you are thinking. It's a tragedy, losing him. I don't think any of us will ever be the same without him. It's something no one can expect so soon, so fast.

"We loved him. He was so full of life that it just never seemed like he was even capable of dying. He was always equipped with a joke and a laugh, and if you ever needed anything, he was your man. Anything at all, he'd pull through for you. He was one of the best handymen I've ever known, and one of my favorite campers of all time. He was so good with everyone, it was unbelievable.

"However, I do believe that rather than mourning him, Leo would want us to reflect upon the good times he gave us and laugh at the memories. I'd like to boldly think that the numbers we'll carve into his tombstone someday won't matter neither to us nor to him. Leo made the most of the dash in between them, and I believe he'd want us to do the same.

"I'll miss him. Gods, how I'll miss him, as I'm sure all of you will. There won't be a day that none of us will wish he was here with us again. Until next time, Leo Valdez. We'll see you again someday. Don't raise too much hell up in heaven." Chiron ends his speech with a half smile as tears start to fall down his face. I touch a hand to my face and realize that my eyes have also become watery. I swipe the tears away before they can escape my eyes in order to keep my dignity. People shift around and start to stand up in the bleachers; the service was over. That was short, I think to myself, then I feel guilty for being glad it was done. I mean, I liked the kid, but gods, I wouldn't have been able to sit through a long ceremony. I feel even more guilty when I realize that it would've been longer if there had been a body. I try to shake those thoughts from my head as I stand up and stretch, taking a deep breath. I scan the crowd again, hoping for a glimpse of Grover and Juniper, but I still can't see them anywhere. I start to move toward the stairs when I remember the girl next to me. She has both her hands pressed to her face and her shoulders shake, even though no sound is coming out of her. I don't know if I should do something, so I just stand there like the awkward moron I am.

After a few minutes, she calms down and takes deep breaths. I keep watching because apparently I'm a creeper like that. She rubs her hands over her face, and some of her eye makeup smudges. She sighs, then stands.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out. Great, stupid. As if you weren't creepy enough to her.

Her head whips over to look at me, and my jaw drops again. Oh gods, her eyes. They're steely grey, like a storm that hasn't decided if it wants to do some damage yet or not. I can't look away, even as she raises an eyebrow at me. I snap my jaw shut and blush, dropping my gaze to my shoes because I'll keep gawking at her if I don't.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she says. My head jerks upward. I'm surprised she answered me. I think of something suave to say in return, because she looks like a woman of class and I definitely don't. I mean, I don't look like classy, not like a classy woman. Whatever.

"Okay, coolio," I answer lamely. Damn it, who says coolio anymore? Who even said it in the first place? I stuff my hands in my pockets as my blush returns.

She cracks a small smile at my stupidity. "And are you okay?" she asks me, probably just to be polite.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

She nods, and turns to leave. I almost stop her, wanting to talk more, but then realize that this is definitely neither the time nor the place to be hitting on someone. So instead I follow her outside. Hey, I need to get to where I'm going too. I notice happily that she had parked semi-near me. She drives a red Grand Am. Typical, I snort, everyone has a red Grand Am. She doesn't even look at me as she gets in and starts to back out. She stops suddenly, and makes eye contact with me via her rearview mirror. I stare back, unsure of what else to do. She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head forward in an expectant manner. My head tilts sideways in a confused manner. What is she expecting? She sighs and shifts her car back into PARK. I watch as she unclasps her seatbelt and opens her door.

"Excuse me," she says, raising herself out of her seat. My eyebrows furrow a little, then it hits me: I'm standing in just the right spot that I was blocking her in. I blush (gods, I'm such a little bitch) and sidestep out of the way, ducking my head.

"Sorry," I mumble to my shoes. I glance up just in time to see the end of her smile and eyeroll. I try to smile back, but to be honest I'm really not sure what kind of expression I have plastered on my face.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Percy. Jackson, Percy Jackson." I add my last name and repeat my whole name, even though it makes no difference.

"Are you sure you're okay, Percy Jackson?" Her face has morphed to a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I look back down at my shoes and drag the tip of one of them in the dust of what was once gravel.

"Hey," she says, and my head jerks back up. "Your cervical vertebrae must be awfully tired by now from all your-" she motions ducking her head and raising it back up "-that you've been doing all day. It's a wonder your neck isn't the size of Athens."

Not even thinking about it, I blurt, "Well, it doesn't have much of a brain to hold up." _Oh, gods_, I mentally kick myself in the friggin' face, _you've just boned your chances with her._

But then she laughs. Like, doubling over and gasping for air laughs. I brighten and laugh with her. The people around us leaving the funeral fade away and the gloom of the service and its implications go with it.

She starts to regain her composure, and her laughs die down into just a smirk. She shakes her head at me as I grin toothily at her.

"I'll see you later, Percy Jackson." Her quiet voice snaps me out of whatever my mind was thinking, and instantly I stiffen. I don't want her to leave just yet.

"You have a nice face," I squeak, the words leaving me before I can stop them. She chuckles, but it doesn't stop her from getting back in her car. I cover my face with my hand, but peek between my fingers to watch her start up her Pontiac and back out. As she exits the lot, I belatedly yell out, "Wait!" Obviously she doesn't hear me and keeps driving, but my heart deflates anyway. I never caught her name.

My eyes follow the red car as it twists and turns with the road as she drives away. I turn to trudge toward my Ranger, and one of the lines from that Castellan song I heard earlier came into my head.

_The sun will steal the magic from us soon_  
><em>So let's take one more trip around the moon...<em>

"Leave the Night On" by Sam Hunt


	4. Travels

_Annabeth's POV_

I drive along the winding road that my GPS claims leads me to the small cabin I rented out for the week. Every once in a while, I glance at the foliage that surrounds me as I go on my way. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it is around here. Unintentionally, I recall the stories we used to tell around the fire at summer camp, the legends about monsters that lived in the forests. Leo would always go over the top, especially the first year he brought Calypso. I forcibly change my thoughts as my eyes begin to tear up. I cannot afford to hinder my eyesight on this twisty pavement.

I turn on the radio and turn the TUNE knob until I get a clear station. I turn up the volume and let the songs drown out the silence and memories. It's not until a few songs later that I realize I've turned on a country station. I listen a little closer and recognize the beginning strings of one of Luke's songs. I make a noise of disgust and turn the knob to find a different station, any other station, but that stupid country channel is the only one I can get with anything but static noise. For a moment, I contemplate just listening to the white noise, but I just can't do it. I grudgingly turn the radio back, and the chorus of his song filters through the speakers.

_Your love is better, better, better than that_  
><em>Nothing is sweeter than you, making my heart beat so fast<em>  
><em>Everything I could've been<em>  
><em>What was at the end of all those other paths<em>  
><em>Your love is better<em>  
><em>Your love is better than that...<em>

He claims he wrote that song right after we met, implying that I was the reason for it. I still can't believe he was such a jerk yesterday. Seriously, that was ridiculous. I'm still very incensed at him for it. I won't be forgetting that ordeal for a while, and I hope he realizes it. I can be cold and calculating when I want to be, and it's not pretty. I tune out of the song and think instead about the guy I met in the parking lot of Camp Jupiter.

Percy Jackson. I had sat beside him during the service. He seemed alright, albeit a tad... I don't know, dim? He was funny though, and I think he's genuinely a good person. Very handsome as well. I wouldn't mind running into him again sometime, but it's doubtful that such a situation would arise. When I dismiss Percy Jackson from my thoughts, Luke's song has blissfully ended, and I listen to commercials. I laugh at one about a thing called a "No-No." It's not a razor, it's not a laser, it's No-No! Perfect for women AND men!

Finally, the trees open up on one side, exposing a long strip of a sandy beach illuminated by strands of the fading sunlight peeking over the forest. In the distance, I can see two cabins. I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that my GPS hadn't glitched and gotten me lost somewhere on Long Island. I turn onto the small gravel driveway, then take a right at the small fork that divides the driveway between the two cabins. I pull up alongside the cabin and turn my car off. I grab my small grey messenger purse from where it sits on top of my suitcase in the passenger seat but I don't get out just yet.

I take in the view of Long Island Sound. I watch as the waves of the ocean inlet gently lap at the white-tan sand. The water is darker than the beach by San Francisco, and I marvel at its beauty. I stare in awe for a little longer, then I open my car door and get out. I sling my purse over my shoulder and across my chest as I walk up to the door of the cabin, fishing for the key that I had picked up prior to the service out of it. I grasp the cool metal and pull the cabin key out. I insert it into the lock and turn the doorknob. I open the door and try to see what everything looks like, but it's too dark in here. What's left of the sunlight allows me to find the switch for the lights on the right side of the wall that meets the doorframe and I flip it.

As scattered bulbs around the main room start to emit light, I gaze over the area. It looks exactly how the pictures on the website described it: a teal and white main room with a loveseat, television, small kitchenette with a small island and chair, and various ocean-themed decorations. Toward the back of the house is a small hallway and two white doors. I know that the door to the left opens into a small bedroom and the one on the right hides a bathroom.

I leave the lights on as I go back to my car to retrieve my suitcase. I close the door and lock my car, then go back inside the cabin. As I close the door behind me, I drop my suitcase and walk over to the couch. I plop down gracelessly, suddenly exhausted. I hadn't slept at all on the way here. I stayed awake while on the plane (I'm not fond of flying, but I hadn't had a choice) and then, after fetching my car from transport services, I drove straight to my mother's apartment to grab a bite to eat, shower, and get myself ready for the funeral. From there, I headed directly to camp and arrived dangerously close to the start of the service.

I close my eyes and finally allow the memories wash over me. I feel my eyes sting, and tears roll down my face. I don't bother wiping them away; as soon as they leave my eyes, more follow. I don't notice when the memories slowly turn into dreams as sleep overcomes me.

"Better than That" by Scotty McCreery


	5. Cabin Keys

_Percy's POV_

After the service, I drove into the town nearest Camp Jupiter (I didn't even bother to find out its name) for some food. It was the only thing I didn't take into consideration when planning for a week away from the apartment. I hit up the local Mickey-D's and had myself a Double Quarter Pounder with some fries and a Hi-C. I used its Wi-Fi to stream some Smosh videos on YouTube, then got back on the road to my cabin.

Now, I turn onto a path of rocks that's supposed to pass as a driveway. It leads to two cabins, forking a little ahead of them so each one gets its own strip of drive-rocks. I keep left and pull up to the cabin Mom and I used to visit when I was a kid. I shut off the truck, grab my stuff that's fallen to the passenger floorboards, and walk up to the small porch. When I get to the front door, I try to turn the knob, but the door's locked. I grab my keys when it hits me: I forgot to stop by the guy's house who owns these cabins to get my key. "Shit," I mutter, thumping my head against the door. I can't go get it now; it's almost ten at night.

I sigh, picking up my suitcase. As I turn to go back to my truck to spend a night either cramped up in the small cab or cold under the open sky in the bed, I notice that the lights are on in the cabin next to this one. The idea pops into my head that maybe both the cabins have the same key. Probably not, but I'm desperate and it's worth a shot. I trudge over to the other cabin. I lift my foot up to ascend her porch, but my toe catches on the lip. I just about fall on my face and make a ton of noise in the process. _Great_, I groan to myself, _now whoever's here probably thinks they're getting effing robbed or some shit_. I brush myself off and knock on the door. No one answers, so I do the brilliant thing of knocking again louder.

"Hello?" I hear a feminine voice call. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it.

"Um, hello? I'm in the cabin next to you, and I-"

The door opens and I'm ensnared by a pair of steely grey eyes. It's the girl from the service, the one whose name I didn't catch. She looks like she just woke up, and streaks of makeup line her face. As if knowing what I'm observing, she tries to wipe the stains away, but it doesn't work.

"Oh, hello again, Percy Jackson," she smiles. I snap my jaw closed. I hadn't even realized my mouth was open. S_he probably thinks you're stupid._

"Uh, hey," I smile back, "Um, I was just wondering if your key worked in my door? If you'd let me borrow it just to get into my cabin, I swear I'll bring it back. I forgot to pick mine up, and I don't really want to bug the guy now." She looks at me, taking in my rumpled clothes and pleading face. I guess she must pity me, because she nods and grabs her key from the keyholder next to the door.

"You won't try to kidnap me right?" she asks, catching me off guard.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was kidding. If you tried to kidnap me, I'd give you a black eye and a bloody nose and be on my way." I don't know how to respond to that, so I don't.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain," she sighs, slipping on a pair of Adidas sandals and walking out onto the porch.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah," she replies, pulling the door closed and turning to go over to my cabin. "Earlier you said you didn't have much of a brain, and you've forgotten one of the most important parts of renting a space. Thus, you must have seaweed for brains."

"No I don't!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she tosses at me. During our conversation, we've made it over to my cabin. She raises her foot to step on the porch, but overestimates the distance and almosts meets the same fate I almost met on her porch. My arms shoot out to steady her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, letting go of her as she dusts herself off.

"Yeah. Your porch is shorter than mine. Thank you for your help," she turns her eyes back to me, and I try to say "You're welcome," or "Don't mention it," but my tongue has suddenly gotten thick.

"Uh, duh," is my witty reply. She smiles, shaking her head at me, and walks to my door. She puts her key in the lock. "Cross your fingers," she tells me, and I hold up two pairs of crossed fingers, although she doesn't look to see. She turns the knob, and, miraculously, the door opens.

"Oh thank gods, thank you so much," I breathe, happy that I won't have to sleep in my Ranger. She pulls her key back out and turns to me. "No problem, Percy. May I call you Percy?"

"Well, you already have a nickname for me. We may as well be on a first name basis," I remark. "Speaking of, what's your name? You didn't tell me earlier." Her face becomes guarded and she hesitates.

"I'm not asking for your credit card and social security number," I joke, "I just want to know your name."

"Anna," she finally relents. "My name is Anna."

"Nice to formally meet you, Anna," I smile and extend my hand.

She smiles back and places her own hand in mine, firmly shaking it. She brushes past me to go back to her place, and I watch her leave. I don't even notice that I'm staring until she waves from her porch and disappears inside the cabin. Belatedly, I wave back, then pick up my suitcase again and go inside.

_Damn, she has a nice ass_. I beat down the unbidden thought, but I can't help but acknowledge it. The girl _is_ pretty damn fine. _Anna_, I recall, _her name is Anna_. It fit her, but something about it was a little off. I can't put my finger on it. I shrug and flip the light switch.

The cabin hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here. I smile and close the door behind me. I go straight back to the bedroom that's on the right side of the small hallway. I drop my suitcase on the floor beside the bed where it lands with a THUNK. I stride back out and directly across the hallway and into the bathroom. I relieve myself, wash my hands, and return to the bedroom. I flop down onto the bed and exhale deeply.

I think about today's events. Finding out Leo's dead, going to his service, seeing all those people, meeting Anna... I can't get her out of my head. I get up and flick the lights on, then dig through my suitcase for my notebook and pen.

My dad had given the bronze pen to me right before he more or less completely left my mom and me to fend for ourselves. Guy was kind of a dick, but I just couldn't ever bring myself to get rid of his gift. So now I use it as my special music writing utensil. The ink flows smoothly and neatly, like a sharp sword cuts through an enemy.

I tap the end of the pen against the notebook as I wait for the right words or the right notes to come to me. Surprisingly, it doesn't take long. I start to scribble what pops into my head.

_Met a girl in the parking lot_  
><em>And all I did was say hello...<em>

I try to put some humor into it, but also some truth.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm_  
><em>But when Beauty met the Beast, he froze<em>  
><em>Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose...<em>

I keep writing, then realize I have no chorus. Usually that's okay, but some of these lines don't link up, so I wrack my (apparently seaweed) brain for something catchy. Two hours pass like a minute, and I rub my eyes. I've finished the lyrics and have an idea for the music, but gods do I need some sleep. I drop my notebook and pen on the nightstand and turn the lights off. I fall back onto the bed and drift off, still thinking of Anna and the mystery she is. _I'm gonna figure you out_, I think as my thoughts blur, _I'm gonna figure you out, Anna..._

"Deer in the Headlights" by Owl City


	6. Running and Research

_Annabeth's POV_

I wake up a little before 5:30 in the morning on instinct, although I have my alarm set. I swing my legs over the side of the full sized bed and sigh, not quite ready to get up and start the day. However, life doesn't wait for you to be ready; it'll pass no matter what. My phone chirps, signaling the arrival of 5:30. I reach over and grab it off the nightstand next to the bed and swipe the alarm off. I get up and exchange my sleep shirt for my sports bra, cutoff T-shirt and Nike shorts. I hop on one leg while I roll a black calf-length DriFit sock over the other foot, then repeat the process with the other.

I stride into the main room and flip on the lights. From there, I shuffle over to the small kitchenette and pull a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. As I sip on the cold water, I contemplate the places I can run. _There's always the beach_, I think, _but then you'll have sand in your shoes, and that shit's impossible to get out. There's the road, but you've seen too many episodes of Criminal Minds to do that_. I let out a puff of air. I just can't win.

As I pull on my shoes, I decide to just get over myself and run on the road. I slip the cabin key into the small pocket inside my shorts and strap on my arm band that holds my phone. I grab my phone and earbuds and slap on my watch, then walk out into the chilly morning. I make sure to check that the door has locked behind me and pop both earbuds in. I walk down the porch and onto the driveway while scrolling through my Pandora stations, wanting to avoid country music at all costs. I settle on an pop/electronic station and move my legs faster, starting my timer.

I move quickly up the driveway and onto the two-laner that leads here. I turn to run in the direction I came from when I arrived here yesterday. I lose focus of my body as I get into the groove of running. I lose myself in the peppy beats coming through my earphones. After a few songs, I recognize the lyrics to one of the songs that's been hideously overplayed on the radio lately, "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. It's not really a good rhythm to run to, but I don't feel like pulling my phone out of the strap to change one song.

My thoughts wander off to Percy. I feel an odd connection to him, but I know I haven't seen him before yesterday. I recall how I hadn't told him my real name. I mean, Anna is close, but it's not me. I don't know that it's such a great idea for me to part with my name, what with my connections to Luke. Despite my hesitancy to give out information about myself, I find a strange desire to know more about Percy. _Annabeth_, I chide myself, _you have a boyfriend, and you won't be seeing this kid ever again after either you or he leaves here_. I try to talk sense into myself, but a small part of me rebels.

Instead of dealing with my pesky thoughts, I listen to the songs in my ears. "Maps" by Maroon 5 comes on and I sing along in my head, not wanting to waste any extra breath. Soon, my watch hits thirty minutes, and I turn around to finish the last half of my run and head back home. Well, cabin. Some songs later, I'm nearing the end of my run and am just about back to my starting point. My watch beeps, signaling an hour has passed. I slow down to a walk, placing my hands on my hips and breathing hard. I walk halfway back up the driveway and start my cool downs as "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson with Bruno Mars comes on. I turn and high knee and butt-kick my way back down the driveway, then swivel around to karaoke step. I go back and forth up the half-strip of driveway, stretching my muscles out.

Finally, I'm all the way finished. I step up on my porch and reach for the key in my pocket as I use my other hand to pull my earbuds out. Right as my hand tightens around the cords to yank the buds out, I hear a familiar voice ring through as a new song starts:

_I wish I could cross my arms,_  
><em>And cross your mind,<em>  
><em>'Cuz I believe<em>  
><em>You'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve...<em>

I freeze. _Oh my gods, is that Percy?_ My mouth gapes as I listen closer, but the singer has changed to someone else. But then the first voice returns, and it's undeniably his.

_I wish I had covered all my tracks,_  
><em>Completely, 'cuz I'm so afraid<em>  
><em>Is that the light at the far end of the tunnel,<em>  
><em>Or just the train?<em>

_It's actually a really catchy song_, I decide as I stand in front of my door, just listening to the music. My brows furrow. It surprises me how good it sounds. In the few conversations I've had with Percy, nothing hinted at this kind of talent or, well, comprehending. I turn my head to look over at the other cabin and stare until the very end of the song. _What are you hiding?_ The lights are still off over there, and I smile to myself. Then I frown. _What's gotten into you, Annabeth?_ I shake my head and unlock my door, stepping into the cabin as I take my earbuds out. I realize that I had accidentally left the lights on and I curse. I'm not an environmentalist by any means, but that doesn't mean I like to be wasteful.

I close the door and walk to the bathroom. I shut and lock the door once I'm in out of habit before I realize that I'm the only one here anyway. Oh well. I turn the knobs on the shower and strip while I wait for the water to heat up. I stick a hand underneath the spray and, once it's to my liking, step inside. I don't waste any time in washing down, but I do take a little bit of time on my hair. It's very curly and, thus, very hard to tame. I usually don't do anything to it, so my beautician back home recommended Kenra products to keep my mane looking nice. I make sure every inch is lathered thoroughly with shampoo, rinse, and step out of the shower. I spritz leave-in conditioner and use a wide-tooth comb to try and distribute it as evenly as possible.

I leave the bathroom and cross the small hallway over to my room where I slip on mismatching undergarments, a white V-neck and my old jean shorts from my high school years. I walk back out into the main room and flip on the TV, wondering what would be on the news. I was just in time to hear all about the kickoff performance of Luke Castellan's "Leave the Night On" tour. I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchenette to get another water, but listen anyway.

"...and Luke may have some hot news!" the reporter gushes, "He's been spotted multiple times with a dark haired woman whose identity has yet to be determined." My head whips toward the TV as a collage of clear pictures of Luke and a girl with a dark pixie cut and a "Death to Barbie" graphic tee. My chest tightens, but then I breathe a relieved sigh when I recognize her.

Thalia Grace is one of our closest friends. She and Luke were tight before he met me, and I took right to her when Luke and I first started dating. Now she's like the sister I never had. I hadn't known she was going on the tour! Maybe they just met up somewhere along the line and he offered her my spot. I didn't really care; concerts really weren't my thing anyway.

I ignore the news and sit on the loveseat, starting up the browser on my phone. I type "Percy Jackson" into the search engine and skim throught the results. "Camp Half Blood," I muse aloud, reading. I learn of his friends, Grover and Nico, and their history that dates back to high school. Before I realize what I'm doing, I've already read over his bio, looked up his school and saw old pictures from his social media (he must not know about "privacy settings"). I hastily exit out of the windows I've pulled up and blush. _Gods, Annabeth_, I grimace, _you won't tell him your full name, but you'll research the hell out of him? Creep_.

I throw my phone down beside me on the couch and stand up, deciding I'd like to go sit out on the dock for a little bit. I slip my sandals on and open the door, leaving it unlocked behind me. I stroll over to the beach and the sand is already infesting my shoes. I keep walking until I reach the end of the dock that both cabins share. It has a small patio area at the end and I sit down on the wooden bench that offers me a place to gaze out over Long Island Sound. The sun is already peeking out over the horizon, and it's so very different from a California sunrise that it takes my breath away. It's vibrant and deep, almost like a sunset. Maybe it's because the water is darker around here, but it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

_I wonder if Percy has ever seen the sunrise_. I drop my head into my hands. _Gods, this is going to be a long week._

"Tidal Wave" by Owl City


	7. Bars and Brazenness

_ Other POV_

_ We walked into the bar, still laughing about the sheer number of girls at the concert who had tried to stop Luke's Hummer from leaving the area. The concert itself was a smash, of course. He had such a great stage presence and is ungodly attractive, even with the scar across his face. It's a harsh reminder of what we've been through together, and a little love swells in me. I shook my head; I couldn't think like that. We had come to celebrate, not to get ideas about my friend, who was taken anyway._

_ "All right?" He asked, and I beamed up at him._

_ "Never better."_

_ He cracked a smile and put his arm around me, causing my skin to tingle where our bodies touched. I try not to think about it; he's just being a good friend. He ushered me to a secluded booth towards the back and a waittress quickly trotted over to take our drink orders. We kept it simple; just two beers for the both of us, nothing fruity or frilly. I tried to hide a snicker as she obviously tried to flirt with Luke, but he just brushed her off. Once she left, I busted out laughing._

_ "What?" he smiled, curious._

_ "You totally ruined her night," I chuckled, trying to calm myself down._

_ "Yeah, well, I'm sure it's not the worst that'll happen."_

_ I cocked an eyebrow. "No? How could being turned down by the hottest country music star get any worse?" I teased. Oh gods, did I really say that? I blushed, but he leaned closer._

_ "By seeing said 'hottest country music star' with an equally hot partner?" His words were low, but I couldn't mistake what I had heard. I gasped; he had a girlfriend whom we were both very close to. However, the heat from his eyes couldn't be denied: he had meant what he had said. I felt a stirring within me, and though it was wrong (gods, it was so wrong), I liked it. I liked him. I kept staring back at him._

_ Our beers came along with another failed attempt by the waitress to hit on him, but he didn't even look at her. He parted his gaze with mine to take a few gulps of his drink, and I did the same. When he put his glass down, he stood up and extended his hand to me. I looked at him, a little confused as to what his intentions were._

_ "Come on, let's dance. It's no fun being on stage with no one to dance with." His eyes still hold that same heat, and I took his hand without a second thought. He led me out to the dance floor and put both hands on my hips. I wasn't sure where to put mine, so I rested them on his biceps. Gods, he even had nice arms. We danced to some songs, then an old Josh Turner song came on. It was a slower one, and I saw couples start to move a little closer. Luke pulled me closer, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't moved in as well. His head leaned down to my ear as the words started._

_There's a slow moon rising,_  
><em>It's shining on your skin,<em>  
><em>The way your body moves me,<em>  
><em>I know there's no holding back,<em>  
><em>No holding back...<em>

_ I shivered, a small thrill of excitement running down my spine. I tried to remind myself of his girlfriend, but I just couldn't. She wasn't important right now; he was singing to me, his low tones causing his body to vibrate against mine. He kept singing in my ear, and I couldn't help but feel the emotion running through the words as he went on:_

_I wouldn't be a man_  
><em>If I didn't feel like this<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be a man<em>  
><em>If a woman like you<em>  
><em>Was anything I could resist<em>  
><em>I'd have to be from another planet<em>  
><em>Where love doesn't exist<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel<em>  
><em>Like this...<em>

_ And the song was over. He lifted his head only far enough to meet my eyes, and without a word he crushed his lips to mine. I sighed and kissed him back desperately, throwing my arms around his neck and forcing him closer. His arms snaked around to my back, keeping me in place as his lips moved over mine. I couldn't get enough of him, and I don't know how long we stood there. Eventually we had to come up for air, and he led me back over to our booth and our long-forgotten drinks. He slid to the far side on one side of the table and pulled me with him. We made out again, and oh gods, it was good. As the waitresses came around announcing last call, he brought his head up and leveled his blue gaze at me. In that moment, I knew I was a goner. I loved him; maybe I always had._

_ "Come with me," he commanded, his voice hoarse. And all I could think was to follow him. When we got out of the booth, he left a fifty on the table and put his arm back around me. I was suddenly nervous about walking outside into the paparazzi, but he confidently strode out the front door. Cameras snapped all around us, but he paid them no mind, so I didn't either. We got in the back the Hummer we had arrived in where the driver had patiently waited for us. We simultaneously pulled the black doors shut and looked at each other._

_ I didn't even feel the jerk of the vehicle as it started moving; he and I had already pushed ourselves back together to continue what we had started in the bar. We pulled up to the hotel he and I were staying at and broke apart, breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to straighten it out from where his fingers had mussed it. He didn't even bother fixing his as he opened his side door, closed it, and came around to mine. I opened it before he could, but he still lent me a hand down from the Hummer. We walked through the hotel, going straight to the elevator. I let him press the buttons, but he only pressed for his floor. I shivered again in anticipation, and the niggling thought of his girlfriend entered my mind. I loved her like she was kin. She and he were good together, a perfect couple._

_ But he and I are better._

_ We reached his suite and he unlocked the door. We barely had the door shut before we were on each other again. We lost our shoes and a few articles of clothing on our way to his bed. He and I tumbled on the mattress, where he yanked my "Death to Barbie" tee over my head. We bound ourselves together as one, and it was...everything. He was my everything._

_ We stayed together until the rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds of the window. We loved each other again, but eventually we had to go back to the real world. After the second time, he rolled off of me and sighed. I didn't want to bring up what I knew we were both thinking, but he did anyway._

_ "I'll call her once you leave," he said quietly. I suddenly felt a little awkward. I threw the sheets off and went about picking up my clothes. He watched me as I got redressed, not saying anything else. I didn't think he was going to, so I walked over to the door._

_ "Thals?"_

_ I looked over my shoulder at him and his bare chest, illuminated by the sunlight._

_ "I don't regret anything," he said seriously. I nodded, but didn't answer as I opened his door and left._

"I Wouldn't Be a Man" by Josh Turner


	8. Confessions

_Annabeth's POV_

I stride back into my cabin after sitting on the dock for an hour or so. I pick up my cell off the couch and notice I have a missed call from Luke. I heave a sigh of relief. _Something to get my mind off of my next door neighbor and his antics_. I press the CALL BACK button and hold the phone up to my ear. I roam around the main room as it rings, making a large circular path. When I'm just about to hang up, he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you," I smile, happy to hear his voice.

"Hey." His tone is more serious that it usually is, and I immediately key on it.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask as my brows knit in concern.

He gives a short laugh that doesn't sound humorous at all. "You always put me before you, Annabeth. I always liked that about you, how you care so much for others."

I don't like where this is going. "Luke?"

"I slept with Thalia last night."

I freeze and drop the phone. _What? Thalia? Luke?_ I scramble to pick up my cell. I walk back outside, hoping some fresh air can help me.

"Um, what?" I squeak, unable to believe what I had just heard.

"I slept with Thalia last night," he repeats, sounding tired. I hardly feel bad for him, though, as the news starts to sink in. I walk back out onto the dock, noticing that my neighbor's lights are finally on.

"How?" I ask, hoping he gets the gist of what I'm trying to say.

"I took her out to a bar last night to celebrate after the concert - which went great, by the way." I didn't care. "Then I danced with her, and we made out." My jaw drops. "Several times," he goes on. I feel my eyes starting to sting with the beginnings of tears. I dry swallow, trying to stifle them back. He continues, "Then I took her to my room and we, well, yeah. And gods, Annabeth, I'm so sorry, but I liked it."

I suddenly can't do anything. My body literally freezes with shock and I can't. My insides are being ripped from the inside out, and all I can do is stand there and listen to the apologies of a guy I thought I loved. _This isn't love_, I think, _that isn't love_.

"It's okay," I hear myself hollowly say. "We're done."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry-"

I can hear the tears in his voice, as if he really does feel bad about it. It doesn't matter.

"Bye, Luke." I hang up on his protests, but there really isn't anything else for him to say. The hand holding my phone drops to my side as I stare out over the water. I thought he was different, and sweet and caring and not a cheating jerk. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand, but don't answer it. I don't want to hear anything else he has to say. _What if it's Thalia?_ I don't want to hear from her either.

The wind spikes up a little, blowing salty air into my face. I breathe it in and let it back out. I again breathe it in, and in, and in, and in, and- _I'm hyperventilating. Stop it! Stop it!_ But like before, I can't. I grab my chest and fall to my knees, gasping for air I cannot seem to get as tears flow freely down my face. My phone scuttles a few feet away from me but doesn't fall off the dock. Not that I'd grab it anyway. It hasn't brought me any good news the last few times I've answered it. I hear a door slam in the distance. I double over and press both arms into my stomach, rocking myself back and forth as I try to gain some sort of control over myself. I blindly press my forehead against the wood of the dock, sobs ripping from my chest. Through my cries, I hear the quick _thump, thump_ of feet running towards me and someone shouting.

Gods, it hurts. I just want to be numb. I don't want to feel anything. My sobs turn to screams. I can't believe this, even as the truth of it sinks into my bones. I saw the pictures of them on the news, but I guess I didn't look at them close enough. _Damn_, but it hurts. I hear someone trying to talk to me and a hesitant hand on my back, but I can't open my eyes to look. If I open my eyes, everything will look the same as it was five minutes before Luke called and shattered my world.

I don't know how much time passes before my screams fade into hoarse whispers. As my outburst dies down, I can hear what whoever next to me is trying to say.

"Anna? Anna, please, you're scaring me, what do I do?" The panicked voice of Percy Jackson flows into my ears. He's crouched down next to me and trying to turn my face toward his. Finally, I let him, and I see his face is very pale. He looks at me, then pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh thank gods, you're not dying," he breathes, holding me close. I don't respond, and he quickly lets me go. I pull my legs up and hug my knees tightly to my chest. He turns red as he explains, "I saw you walk out here on the phone, then drop. I thought you were having a heart attack, so I ran out here and I - yeah," he finishes, putting a hand to the back of his neck. "I didn't know if I should call 911 or what to do. I'm sorry."

I turn my face toward the ocean and don't reply. I appreciate his actions, really I do, but I can't seem to make myself care.

"Are you okay?" he tentatively asks, leaning toward me. Again, I say nothing. If I say something, it only enforces what Luke has said as reality, and it hurts. I try to stay numb, but then Percy sighs and stands to leave.

I don't know what drives me to do it, but my hand darts out to catch his. "Don't leave," I hear myself plead. He looks shocked, but sits down next to me anyway. We don't say anything, but he puts his arm across my shoulders, letting me know that he's there if I need him. _He's so sweet_.

_ You thought Luke was too_, my mind reminds me quickly. Percy and I sit on the dock for what feels like days, but is probably actually only an hour or so. He begins to get fidgety, and starts nervously chattering about random things. He talks about his friends, and his mom, and about getting kicked out of a few Wal Marts in the city. He means well, and I listen.

But then he talks about that country guy Luke Corn Flakes or something. A knife twists in my insides.

"Castellan," I correct numbly, my voice scratchy. He perks up at my voice and turns to me, hoping I'll say more. And I do, surprisingly. "I used to date him," I clear my throat and add, feeling my stomach constrict at the use of the past tense. Percy doesn't push me to say anything else and stays silent as well. However, I find myself opening up the rest of the story to him. "We met in Richmond, near the Ironworks..."


	9. Steak n' Shake n' Sing Alongs

_Percy's POV_

As Anna tells me her deal with Corn Flakes (Luke, sorry), I can't help but hate the guy, even at the good parts. It didn't matter how he had taken her out to explore caves and shit, he had been kind of a douche to her. Really, who guilt trips anyone for going to a funeral? And sleeping with the best friend? That's pretty cliche, and pretty damn low. Also, I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. Anna's beautiful and obviously very intelligent. She deserves better.

"And that's where I'm at," she finishes. She turns to look at me for the first time since she started talking. Her eyes are still puffy from crying, and the salty breeze coming off the water blows her pretty curls back from her face in the way I want so badly to do. _The hell?_ I hardly even know her, yet I feel so drawn to her. I realize she's waiting for me to say something, and I wrack my brains to tell her something sensible.

"Guy's a douche," I tell her straight up. The side of her mouth twitches upwards and I feel a little better. She looks down at her toes.

"Tell me something I don't know," she murmurs. She props her crossed arms on top of her knees and rests the side of her face against them, looking at me.

"My band is practicing tonight," I blurt, not sure where I'm going with that. She raises an eyebrow at me, asking me the importance of my statement.

"Um, well, if you aren't busy since, you know-" _Gods, you're butchering this_ "-you could come and see us." Only then do I realize that she probably doesn't know I'm in a band, nor anything else about me. I smack my face against the palm that isn't still resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, Camp Half Blood," she remarks casually. My head jerks up and a smile plasters across my face."You've heard of us?!"

She nods. "It came on during my run this morning. Pandora, pop/electronic. Your song was very catchy."

Hell yes! She's heard of us! "Which one was it?"

"Tidal Wave. Was that Grover who was singing with you?"

My smile stretches wider in pride. "You looked us up, didn't you?"

She laughs, and it's so good to hear after the scare she gave me earlier. "No, you were telling me about your friends earlier. Remember?"

"Oh."

She laughs again at my disheartened reply. "I'm just kidding. I did look you up," she admits, her cheeks turning pink. While it seems like a childish thing to blush, she makes it look cute. _Dude, just stop._

"Ah, so you do want some of this?" I tease, gesturing faux-seductively towards myself. She laughs. "As if!" she snorts. It's so damn good to see her alive. Not that she wasn't alive earlier, but she was, well...hollow. She had scared the shit out of me earlier.

I had just walked out of the bathroom to turn on the History Channel (Blackfish rerun, bitches!) when I looked out my windows and saw her. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, uh, _admiring_ her, but then she dropped to the dock. My heart stopped, then slammed against my chest as I tore outside to go to her. She sounded almost inhuman. Her screams...I won't forget those, not for a while. I tried to calm her down, but the longer she ignored me, the more panicked I got. I crouched next to her, almost yelling at her to get her attention. I was about to emergency dial for help, but then her screams started to die down. I put my hand under her chin to try and look at her, but she was stubborn. When she finally caved, though...gods, I can't tell you how relieved I was. Then she asked me to stay, and I'd have been damned if I would've left.

"So where are you guys practicing?" she asks me, bringing me back to the present.

"Just out here. Nico and Grover are bringing most of our equipment over to the cabin-" I wave a hand toward my place- "-and we'll set up in the main room."

"Sounds like fun," she says, swiping her hair out of her face.

"So you'll come?" I can't mask the hope in my voice. She smiles and nods at me, then stares back out at the ocean. I copy her, happiness bubbling up in me. _Shit, man, you literally just met her. She doesn't even know you!_ Oh, that's right. I should probably fix that.

"Are you hungry?" she turns and asks me out of the blue. To be honest, I hadn't given food a thought since I saw her through the window this morning. Before I can reply, my stomach grumbles and answers her. The side of her mouth tips up in a smile. "I'll take that as a yes," she chuckles, sliding my arm off of her so she can unfold herself to stand up, and _hot effing __**damn**_. Her shorts emphasize the long leanness of her legs, and I literally have to rip my eyes away from her before she notices. When she stretches her arms over her head, her shirt rides up a little bit. I groan. _The gods aren't being fair._

"Is everything all right?" she asks, and I try not to blush as I come up with an excuse.

"Nah, my legs are just, uh, stiff." She nods and extends a hand to pull me up. I take it, and she helps me stand. I stretch too, and notice her turn her head to the side. I grin, wanting to push it but afraid she'll call me out too.

"So where to, Wise Girl?"

"Wise Girl?"

"Yeah. You always have wise-ass comments, so that's your nickname."

"Ah, I'm flattered." She rolls her eyes and starts walking down the dock back to the cabins. "So where do you want to go?"

"Go? Oh, um..." I try to think. "Uh, well-"

"There's a Steak n' Shake in Glen Cove," she cuts me off.

"I like Steak n' Shake."

"Cool, then it's settled." We reach the end of the dock and she angles herself to go back to her cabin.

"Hey! So when are we leaving?" I call after her.

"Just give me a minute to wash my face and clean up a little," she answered over her shoulder as she continued up the porch. I walk to my cabin and change out of clothes I had been wearing since yesterday - I silently thanked the gods that I had at least brushed my teeth this morning. I throw on a light blue shirt and khaki cargo shorts. I slip on my Speedo sandals and head over to her cabin. I make a conscious effort to step a little higher on her porch so I don't look like an idiot again. Just as I lift my hand to knock on her door, it opens and she walks right into me.

"Oh!" she exclaims, jumping backwards. "I'm sorry, I-"

"My bad, Anna, I shouldn't have-" We stumble over each other's words. She huffs a breath and smiles, and I notice she's put makeup on to hide the effects of the earlier events.

"You don't have to wear makeup, you know." Oh gods, just let me put my friggin' foot down my throat. She opens her mouth and closes it again without saying anything. She walks forward, and I move out of her way. She pulls the door shut and locks it, then motions me to follow her towards her car. As we walk over, she says, "Thank you. No one's ever told me that except my mother." She laughs, but I'm puzzled. That's not right; shouldn't Luke have mentioned something like that? However, I don't want to put a damper on our da-_trip_, so I don't ask about it.

"I figure while we're out, we can grab your key," she comments as she unlocks the doors.

I pull open the passenger door. "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea," I admit, buckling myself in. Before she even sits down, I open the glove box and look for CDs.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"The only station you can get around here is country," I cut her off, thumbing through a small CD book I found. She stays quiet, then says, "Okay, but don't judge me based on the music I have."

I smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Wise Girl!" She rolls her eyes and starts up her car. She puts her arm across the back of my seat, and I feel heat rush up to my face before I realize it's just so she can turn to see out the back window while she backs out. I keep looking through the discs until I find just the right one. I pop it into the CD player as she backs all the way to the fork and into my driveway, then shifts and drives toward the main road.

As the first chords come on, she groans. "Oh gods, I can't believe this was even still in there." I grin as the rest of the Prologue song to Turner Home's "The Swan Princess" permeates through the car. Anna moves to eject the disc, but I childishly cover the button.

"Nuh uh!" I protest, "It's classic!"

"Ugh," she mutters, but I can hear a smile in her voice. As we snake our way along the winding road, the songs play on and I sing along to a few of them. For the most part, Anna and I don't talk, but the drive goes by in amicable silence. We pass the "Glen Cove - 5 miles" sign when the fourth song comes on.

_If I could break the spell,_  
><em>I'd run to him today,<em>  
><em>And somehow I know he's on his way to me,<em>  
><em>Derek, you and I were meant to be...<em>

My head jerks towards Anna as her voice rings along with the music. _Holy shit, she can sing!_ My jaw is more or less on the floorboards, and she blushes but keeps singing.

_Far longer than forever,_  
><em>I'll hold you in my heart,<em>  
><em>It's almost like you're here with me<em>  
><em>Although we're far apart...<em>

Out of habit, I start to sing the male part next and she steals a glance at me. I smile and put on a show of bravado as I begin.

_Far longer than forever,_  
><em>As constant as a star,<em>  
><em>I close my eyes and I am where you are...<em>

We keep singing, our duet filling the car. And gods, it's fantastic. She's having just as much fun as I am putting on our little show for only us to see. We exaggerate our actions as we croon along to the music.

_Far longer than forever (far longer than forever),_  
><em>I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true),<em>  
><em>I've made an everlasting vow,<em>  
><em>To find a way to you...<em>  
><em>Far longer than forever,<em>  
><em>Like no love ever known,<em>  
><em>And with your love,<em>  
><em>I'll never be alone...<em>  
><em>Far longer than forever,<em>  
><em>Much stronger than forever,<em>  
><em>And with your love, I'll never be<em>  
><em>Alone...<em>

As the song fades out, she starts laughing and I have a big smile plastered on my face.

"How do you know the words?" she asks, still giggling a little.

"Same way you do; I watched the movie."

"You watched 'The Swan Princess?'" She eyes me skeptically as she pulls into Glen Cove.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing!" she smirks, "I guess I just pegged you as more of 'The Little Mermaid' type."

"Hey now, I liked that movie too!"

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she mock groans, a smile stretching across her face.

"It's better than, I don't know, 'Frozen.'"

Suddenly she gets serious. _Uh oh_. She gives me a sideways look, all teasing gone.

"Don't you speak a bad word about 'Frozen,'" she commands, and turns her attention back to the road. I nod, immediately contrite.

"Sorry, I didn't mean - I uh, I've never actually seen 'Frozen,' so-"

"WHAT?!" she screeches. I jump, not expecting that kind of an answer. "Oh, Seaweed Brain, we've got to rectify that."

"Yeah?" I ask, the corners of my mouth slowly creeping up into a smile.

"Yeah," she asserts, "We can rent it from RedBox or something while we're here in town, then watch it after your friends leave. Or they can stay," she adds. We pull into the lot of Steak n' Shake, and she turns the car off.

I can't keep the smile off my face. "It's a date!" I readily agree, then mentally slap myself at my choice of words. My grin drops off my face as I look at her out of the corner of my eye, trying to judge her reaction. Her lips thin into a line, but then she confirms in a small voice, "It's a date."

"Far Longer than Forever" by Liz Callaway & Howard McGillin


	10. Not Flirting with the Waiter

_Annabeth's POV_

We walk in the doors to Steak n' Shake, which is one of my favorite themed diners. I love the fifties feel of it. Percy and I stand just inside the doors as we wait for one of the waiters or waitresses to address us and direct us to a seat. After a minute, a young man comes up and beams at us.

"Welcome to Steak n' Shake!" he greets, and I feel Percy stiffen beside me. "Let me show you to a place to sit. Booth or table?"

"Booth," I answer firmly. Tables make me feel vulnerable, especially if my back is to the door. It's just something weird about me, I guess. As we sit, the waiter pulls out menus and a notepad.

"My name's Mason," he says, "Can I grab your drinks for you?" His pen hovers above his pad. I look at Percy, who then says, "I'd like to try a cherry limeade." Mason writes it down and turns to me. "I'll just have water," I replied, giving him a smile. He blushes, his pen moving over his paper. He returns the pad to his apron pocket and states, "I'll have those right out for you guys." He then turns and leaves.

"You can't do that," Percy hisses at me. I look at him confused. _What the hell?_ He shakes his head. "The kid totally digs you."

"He 'digs' me, huh?" I chuckle at the terminology.

"Yeah, and you're not being fair." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"How am I not being fair?"

"Smiling at him like that? You just made his day! He probably only ever serves grandmas and shit and seeing someone as pretty as you just-"

"You think I'm pretty?" I cut him off, my mouth twitching into a smile.

"What? I, uh, well-" he stumbles over his words, his face redder than the Golden Gate Bridge.

I snicker at him while he stutters. "I'm just messing with you, Seaweed Brain. And I'm being perfectly fair."

He scowls. "How d'you figure that?"

I roll my eyes. "Gods, Percy, you're either just this stubborn or tremendously jealous."

He opens his mouth to say something, but then he just sighs. "Anyway," I continue, "it's obvious that he's new here, probably a first job. Most experienced waiters and waitresses can take drink orders without writing anything down. He can't be anything older than high school, unless he wears his class ring just because he can."

Percy's jaw dropped. "How-?"

I lean back and laugh. "I'm pretty perceptive, sometimes. It can work to my advantage." I sober up, thinking of the two people I had apparently misread the most. "And sometimes I'm completely wrong," I finish under my breath, willing myself not to cry.

"Hey." He reaches across the table and offers his hand. I shake my head, but he doesn't move his arm. I timidly raise my hand up and he grasps my fingers.

"Let's forget about it," he whispers. I lock eyes with his startlingly green ones and try to study him. He's an enigma - he can be so full of, I don't know, _seaweed_, that I forget he's actually a really nice guy. _Whoa, Chase, you don't know anything about him._ I hear footsteps approach us and pull my hand out of his grip. He slides his arm back but keeps his gaze on me. I look up to our waiter as he sets our drinks down in front of us.

"Are you two ready or do you need a little more time?" Mason asks, a hand over the pocket of his apron.

"I know what I'll have," I tell him and turn back to Percy, whose face has morphed to a look of confusion. "I, uh," he mumbles, "I need a minute."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit," Mason says cheerily, walking off again.

"You didn't even touch the menu!" Percy exclaims, unfolding his for the first time. I roll my eyes. "I've been here so often, I've got my favorite memorized."

"Oh," he sighs, perusing the menu. I notice his tousled black hair is a little tangly. _Why are you so damn attractive?_

"No," I mutter to myself. Percy looks up.

"Did you say something?"

"Me? No, why?" I do my best to stifle a blush.

"Thought I heard something, that's all. So what do you recommend, Wise Girl?"

"Hmm," I tap a finger to my lips, thinking. "I'm having a single Steakburger, plain. You might be more of the Bacon N' Cheese Double, or the Original."

"Ooh, bacon does sound good. D'you think they'd dye it blue for me?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," he avoids my question. "I think that first one you said sounds great."

I eye him skeptically, but he changes the topic to the best milkshakes.

"Hershey's Special Dark, no contest," I firmly state.

"Nah, Cookie Dough is where it's at!"

"Where what's at? Diabetes?" I smirk.

He laughs and I join in. Mason returns, and we give him our orders. I give him a smile as he informs us that he'll have our food right out to us, and Percy shakes his head.

"I'm just trying to give him confidence," I explain.

"I'm sure that's not how he sees it," he retorts. I heave an exaggerated sigh, and he grins.

"So where to after here?" he asks, and I immediately go into business mode.

"After here, I need to stop at a market or Wal Mart or something, as I'm dwindling on nutritional items. You can do whatever, and we'll rendezvous near-" He holds up a hand to stop me.

"Stupid people terms, please," he says, and I chuckle.

"I need food for my cabin. You don't have to join me, but we'll need to meet up somewhere."

"Now was that so hard to say the first time?"

I shake my head and smile. "Then on our way back to the cabins, we can stop by Mr. D's and grab your key. Unless there's anything else you need while we're here in town," I quickly add.

He rests his chin on his hand. "I should probably grab some food too. And maybe some snacks for tonight."

I nod. "So what was that earlier about dying your food blue?"

He rubs his hand against the back of his neck, then slides it through his jet colored hair. However, one of his fingers catches a tangle, and he winces.

"It's kind of a running joke between my mom and I," he murmurs, "My stepdad always said there was no such thing as blue food, so mom would go out of her way to prove him wrong."

I tilt my chin up in understanding. "So blue's your favorite color."

"Yeah," he admits, then turns to look out the window. Being the businesswoman that I am, I deftly shift the conversation to lighter territory. "What brought you, Grover and Nico together to make a band?"

"I don't know," he turns back to me. "We were just friends messing around down in Nico's dad's basement with some old instruments and thought we sounded pretty damn good."

"Ah, the humble beginnings of Camp Half-Blood," I smirk, and his chest puffs out. "I wouldn't lie to you," he replies, putting his hand over his heart and batting his eyes. I guffaw and take a few sips of my water. He grins and gulps down his limeade.

"Did you even taste it?" I ask incredulously, staring at his now-empty glass.

"Now that you mention it...I might need another," he wiggles his eyebrows. Or tries to, I should say; I'm not exactly sure what it is that his brows end up doing. It's hilarious, but I'm in the middle of drinking my water. I choke and just about snort water out my nose. I cough and laugh at the same time. He leans forward, unsure of what to do apparently. I hold up a hand and take a minute to get myself under control.

"What was that supposed to be?" I finally cough out.

"What was what?"

"What your eyebrows did! What was that even supposed to be?!"

He huffs and crosses his arms in mock hurt. Just then, Mason returns, balancing a tray with one arm.

"One bacon cheeseburger," he recites, setting Percy's dish in front of him. "And a single, plain," he continues, setting the other dish in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get for you two, other than another limeade?" he asks, eyeing Percy's empty glass. I open my mouth to assure him we're fine, but then Percy pipes up, "Yeah, actually, could we have one Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough shake and one Hershey's Special Dark shake?" I stare at him while Mason writes down the shakes, then nods and leaves.

"Just to settle the score, Wise Girl," he smirks, raising his burger to his mouth. I roll my eyes and we dig in. When Mason returns with our shakes, he sets the check upside down on the table. Percy and I ignore it for now.

A little while later after, we've finished our meals and are downing our shakes. Percy sticks his spoon in my shake, oblivious to my protests. He sticks the spoon back in his mouth and hums in satisfaction. "Damn, you were right."

"What else is new?" I answer off-handedly, eliciting him to stick his tongue out at me. We finish our shakes and I reach for the check. However, he beats me to it.

"Nuh uh. You drove us here, so the least I can do is pay for your meal," he states.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know. But I want to."

"Well, at least let me leave the tip." He nods and brings the check up to the register. I dig through my purse and lay down a ten, knowing it was way more than fifteen percent but, having been a waitress myself back in the day, I know how hard it is to earn even a little extra money on the side. I grab a napkin and write _You were fantastic, Mason! Great job!_ I sling my purse over my head and slide out of the booth. I notice Percy looking at me, then he returns his attention to the cashier as she hands him his change. I walk up to him as he pockets it. He holds the doors open for me as we walk back outside.

"So did I catch you leaving him your number?" he asks me out of the blue.

"What? No! I left him a note saying that he did a good job."

"Mmmhmm, suuure," he drawls, and I playfully smack his arm. He laughs as I unlock the car doors and we get in. I turn the key in the ignition and let the air conditioning blow the summer heat out of the car before closing my door. I program the GPS to the nearest Wal Mart and we take off.

"Can we change the CD, please?" I ask Percy, even though it's my car and as one very famous line goes: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. He wordlessly ejects 'The Swan Princess' and picks through the other discs I have.

"You have Cool Traxx!?" he shouts, making me jump.

"Yeah. I grew up in the nineties too, Seaweed Brain." He excitedly shoves the CD into the player. The only one I have is the third one - I played the first two so much that they burned out. As N*SYNC sings about promises, I hum along. I used to listen to it all the time as a teen, and although I never was anything of a romantic, I always wondered if I'd find someone to whom the song applied. _Obviously not_. My face scrunches up.

It only takes about five minutes to reach Wal Mart, but I swear it takes another thirty to find a parking spot. "Wal Mart on the weekend," I mutter, and Percy nods in agreement. I finally find a spot toward the back and take it, shifting into PARK and pulling the key out.

"Hope you don't mind walking," I toss as I step up and out of my car.

He stands up a little slower, still not used to a small car. "Nah, it's good."

We walk up to the doors and walk in, the cool air from inside washing over us.


	11. Cabin Keys II

_Percy's POV_

When Anna and I exit Wal Mart, we have about eight bags and "Frozen." I carry the bags, four on each arm, while she has the movie tucked under her arm. She keeps offering to take some of the bags, but I decline each time. They really aren't heavy, and this way I have to walk behind her to keep from being in the way of passing cars as we walk back to her Pontiac. I'm not complaining.

She unlocks the doors, then leans over to press the button that opens the trunk. She stands again as the trunk pops up and motions me over to it. She helps me move the bags from my arms and sets them down. She reaches up to yank the hatch down, and that damn shirt comes up again. I hurry around to the passenger side of the car, and soon she's in the car too. She starts it and lets the air run for a little bit before she closes her door. It seems to be a kind of habit with her. We buckle up and she backs out of the parking space, then we're on our way to get my key.

I didn't switch out the Cool Traxx! CD, so we listen to some more of it as we retrace our drive back to the road leading out of town. Our final stop is to grab my key. The key guy, Mr. D, is definitely what I'd classify as a son-of-a-bitch, and he'll probably give me hell for not remembering to get the stupid key. Anna taps her brakes and flips on her blinker, then turns right onto a long gravel driveway, not unlike the one between the cabins Anna and I are renting.

I had forgotten how much of a friggin' dump Mr. D lives in. I always wondered why the cabins were so well kept, but his house was shit. I think it's more that the money from the cabins goes to a.) the cabins, and b.) his wine. Like seriously, the guy could put a decent restaurant to shame with his stash. Anna parks and shuts the car off, then takes her seatbelt off. She turns and grabs a book from her back seat.

"What are you doing?" I ask, unbuckling my own seatbelt. "Aren't you coming with me?"

She opens the book. "You're a big boy, aren't you, Seaweed Brain?" I notice the cover.

"'Architecture of Ancient Greece'? Why would you read that?"

She sighs, but doesn't look up from her book. "Maybe because I'm an architect?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you going in or not?"

"Please come with me," I plead, "I don't want to go by myself."

"Are you serious?"

"It won't be long!"

"Then why can't you go alone?"

"Why won't you come with me?"

"Ugh, Percy!" she puts her book down and abruptly turns to face me. I give her the best baby seal eyes that I can, but she just raises an eyebrow. "Not gonna work. Do you want your key or not?"

"Oh come on, Anna!" I beg. "Please?" She gives me a hard look, then exhales loudly. She grabs her door handle and opens the door. I hurry to do the same, and we silently walk up to Mr. D's door.

"Thank you," I smile down at her. She just rolls her eyes.

"Gods, you're such a pansy." I shrug as I knock a few times on the door. We stand in silence, but no one comes to the door. After a few minutes I knock again. Still, no answer.

"He must be out," I say. Anna shakes her head. "Nah, his car is back there. He might be _passed_ out, but there's no way he's _out_ out." Suddenly the door swings wide open in front of us.

"Damn kids, what do you want?" a fat, hairy man glares at us, a bottle of wine dangling from his right hand.

"Uh, hi Mr. D," I start, "I rented a cabin from you-"

"And forgot to pick up the damn key," he finishes, rummaging around in a drawer in a desk by the door. "Here it is, Peter Johnson." He hands the key to me.

"Percy Jackson."

"I don't give two shits. Speaking of-" He slams the door shut, cutting off his sentence. Anna and I stand there and stare at each other, then she shrugs. We walk back over to her car. We get back on the road in silence, until I hear muffled laughter from beside me. I give Anna a sideways look and see her trying to pinch her lips shut.

"What?" I ask, the corners of my mouth stretch upwards and outwards. She shakes her head, still attempting to keep her giggles to herself. "What?" I repeat, turning to face her. She starts to snicker and hits her blinker for the left turn we'll take to turn in the driveway.

"I just can't believe you couldn't go on your own! It really wasn't that bad!" she howls.

"Yeah but I didn't know that!" I huff, sticking my tongue out at her. We both fall into laughter as we move down the gravel. We're still chuckling when she pulls to a stop beside her house. She presses the trunk button and doesn't waste time to go back and retrieve the bags. I hop out and help her grab them.

"Here - I'll grab bags if you'll open doors," I bargain, snatching her bags from her. She rolls her eyes, but steps aside so I can thread my arms through the handles of the bags. Once I have them all, she closes the trunk and leads me to her door. She unlocks it and pushes it open, gesturing for me to go ahead of her. I walk in and stand there awkwardly, not sure of where to put her things.

"You can just set them in the little kitchen area," she says, turning on the lights. I carefully place her stuff on the small counter. We exit her house and walk over to mine. She goes to unlock the door.

"I didn't lock it," I tell her as she raises her key.

"Seriously?" She puts her key back in her purse and opens the door. "And you left your TV on?"

"Hey, I was in a hurry!" I defend myself.

"I wasn't rushing you."

"I didn't know that." I drop my stuff gracelessly on the floor of the kitchen.

"What time are your friends coming?" she asks me.

"Probably closer to seven," I reply, glancing at the clock on the stove top. 5:32. "So yeah, about an hour and a half from now."

She nods. "Thanks for coming with me," she says, suddenly looking shy.

"Thanks for the ride. I had a good time, Anna."

"It's Annabeth, actually."

_I knew something was missing!_ "Oh?"

"Yeah." She wraps her arms around herself. "I didn't know if it was smart to tell you my real name since I didn't actually know you, and also Luke...I couldn't risk giving away my identity, you know?" She looks at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"It's not like I'd hold it against you. Annabeth sounds better anyway," I grin. She tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "Thanks, Percy."

"It's Perseus, actually." I mock her. She rolls her eyes, but her smile doesn't move.

"Okay, but I'm still calling you Seaweed Brain."

"Fine by me, Wise Girl." She tosses a laugh over her shoulder as she turns and walks back out my door.

_Wait!_ I want to shout, but I don't have a reason to keep her here other than I want to spend more time with her. _Get an effing grip, man. She JUST broke up with Corn Flakes_. I shake my head and flop onto my couch. I turn my head to the right and look out the window. I see her go back in her house and close the door, but then she leans back against the door and slides to the ground, her head in her hands.

I feel a harsh pang hit me. I want to go to her, to help her, but it's not really my place. Instead, I focus on the TV. I find that I don't really care to watch the "Blackfish" reruns, so I flick through the channels. As I pass station after station, I halt at Channel 9. Entertainment Tonight is on, and a big picture of Luke and some girl with short, choppy black hair is blown up on the screen. My hand tightens around the remote. _Douche_, I think bitterly, glaring at the photo as the host chatters about her opinions of what the relationship is between them. _It's more of an "I boned my best friend while my girlfriend was at a funeral" kind of relationship._

I turn the TV off and peek through the window again. Annabeth has gotten up and is now curled up on her couch reading a book. She looks up and we lock gazes. _Gods help me_, I plead as we hold stares though the glass. _Help me not to fall for this girl_.


	12. Meet the Friends

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. My boyfriend is leaving for the military soon, and I've been spending as much time with him as I can. Hopefully I can get this back on track! Thanks!**

_Annabeth's POV_

I sigh and glance at the clock for what seems like the zillionth time. 6:43. I shut the cover of my book and stretch my legs out. I've been sitting with my legs tucked under me for quite some time now, and they're letting me know just how much they don't approve of that position. I plant my feet on the ground and lean forward, resting my elbows on my thighs. _I should probably change._ I don't really want to meet Percy's bandmates looking like one of those girls who can't let go of the glory days of high school. I shudder. _Ugh, high school. So glad I'm done with that now._

I stand up and stride over to my room. I still had yet to unpack my suitcase; it was on the agenda for today, but then I got sidetracked by my neighbor. I kneel down and open the luggage, then carefully sort the clothing, toiletries, and jewelry. I hadn't really packed for casual evenings, as I was supposed to be with-no, not going there. Anyway, as I put my things in their proper drawers in the dresser at the foot of the bed, I keep a few shirts and matching pants out as I contemplate what I'm supposed to wear to meet Percy's friends. When I'm finished, I've got three shirts and two pairs of pants thrown across the bed.

I eye the clothes. _Why are you so concerned with looking good for Percy's friends? It's not like it matters_, my brain chides me. I hate to admit it to myself, but I actually kind of want to be Percy's friend. Today had been fun, and I really wouldn't mind spending a little more time with him.

I heave a sigh. _Don't get attached; you're leaving in a week_.

_But that's still a week to start something permanent._

The thought had come unbidden, and it makes me paralyzed for a few moments. I don't even know where it came from. I stifle any more thoughts of Percy as I contemplate the outfits strewn on my bed. For tops, I've got a plain grey V-neck tee with a pocket, a black and white chevron blouse, and a coral off-the-shoulder sweater from American Eagle. As far as pants go, I had to choose between light blue American Eagle skinny jeans or a dark pair of knock-off Miss Me flare jeans. I opted for the coral top and the skinnies. I tug on a pair of grey no-show socks and walk back out to the living room. After a quick glance at the clock - 6:57 - I snatch Frozen off of the counter and slide my feet into my sandals. I grab my keys, turn the lights off, then shut and lock the door.

I slowly make my way over to Percy's cabin, not wanting to get there before his friends but not wanting to be late either. However, I don't have to worry. I can hear the sounds of laughter and conversation before I even reach the porch. I'm suddenly not sure if I want to go through with this, but I brush off my nerves and knock on the door. The noise inside dies down a little, and the door opens.

"Hey!" Percy smiles excitedly, opening the door wider and stepping aside so I can come in.

"Hey," I reply, returning the grin and walking in. I turn, my attention focusing on the new people - two on the loveseat and one perched on the counter.

"Um, hello," I nervously greet them, trying for a smile. Then I realize that I recognize the two sitting on the loveseat holding hands.

"Juniper! Grover!" I rush over to them.

"Annabeth!" they shriek in unison, standing up. We exchange hugs and smiles, and then Percy clears his throat. Grover and Juniper fall back onto the couch.

"Okay, uh, since Grover and Juniper already know her... Nico, this is Annabeth," Percy comes up from behind and introduces me to the last of his friends. "She lives in the cabin next door-"

"I don't live there. I'm only renting for the week, Seaweed Brain," I cut in to correct.

He waves it off. "Yeah, yeah, Wise Girl. Anyways, this is-"

"Nico," the guy sitting on the counter finishes, raising his eyes to mine. I fight off a shiver. Something about him puts me off a little, but I ignore it. He isn't as tall as Percy, but isn't short by any means. His long, black hair falls across dark eyes that look haunted, like he's seen way too much for his young age. The shadows under his eyes contrast sharply with the stark paleness of his skin. I start over to him and he meets me halfway. I extend my hand out and he grasps it. His hand is cold, but his grip is firm. He looks at me and gives my hand a single shake. "Pleasure," he murmurs, then moves back to the counter, never taking those eyes away from mine. Almost instantly, I know he's hiding something.

"So," Percy starts. I turn my attention back to him. "How d'you know Grover and Juniper?"

"We went to camp together," I answer, grinning at my friends.

"Did everybody go to Camp Jupiter?" he asks, throwing his hands up in the air in fake exasperation. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"No," Grover answers, putting an arm around Juniper. "Only the cool kids get to go." She giggles and stares at him in adoration. My heart softens as I watch them interact. They've been together for a few years now, but they treat each other like they only started dating a few days ago. I'm no Aphrodite as far as love goes, but they were cute together.

Percy sticks his tongue out at Grover. "Yeah, sure."

"Should we get started?" Nico interjects, clearly unamused by his friends playful banter. He slides down from the counter and looks at me again, but I can't decipher his expression before he turns away. Percy looks from Nico to me, obviously trying to gauge the situation. He shrugs and goes to stand behind the bigger keyboard set up alongside another keyboard and a hodgepodge of drums in a small space cleared out opposite the kitchenette. Grover stands and squeezes Juniper's hand before taking his place behind the smaller keyboard. Nico has taken residence behind the drums. I move to sit beside Juniper as Nico clacks a beat with his drumsticks, and the music begins.


End file.
